


Kitten Secrets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''I'll protect you this time,'' Sarah Croydon said as she smiled and held a new pet kitten.





	Kitten Secrets

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

 

''I'll protect you this time,'' Sarah Croydon said as she smiled and held a new pet kitten. A kitten she adopted recently. A sick kitten. Sarah cuddled the animal as it purred in her arms. She glanced at Charles Croydon. She thought he saw a smile. 

The spirit purred again. 

 

THE END


End file.
